


Princess

by june2000



Series: Kaishin One Shots [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/june2000/pseuds/june2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish to make your acquaintance, Princess"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

When attending a ball, a prince must be polite and dance with every maiden he encounters.

 _Whoever made this stupid rule up better watch out_ , Kaito thought. Because this person was obviously going to suffer through a series of pranks and life-scarring events.

This was just another one of those typical ball evens where the prince has to try and find his  _perfect_  spouse. These balls were always the boring ones that in the end, would lead to nothing productive.

Sweeping yet another girl into dance, the girl immediately starts giggling.

Wincing and repressing a frustrated scream, he simply smiles.  _Another shrilly airhead, god help me._

After dancing already with eleven - _or was it seventeen-_  girls, Kaito had pretty much created a mental chart for 'Types of Girls".

The girl infront of him obviously fitted the 'Airhead Blabbermouth' category. This was the most annoying category out of the entire list, and unfortunately, it seems as though the majority of the female population tonight fitted in that one category.

Sure, there had also been girls who were shy. But they were too quiet and a bit boring too.

There was also that one creepy girl who kept talking about her 'friend' Lucifer – _what was her name again? It started with an A I think_ -

So far, there had been no girls that had quite caught his interests yet. He shook his head, throwing these thoughts at the back of head he smiled charmingly at his dancing partner.

Bowing and kissing her hand, Kaito bid her a goodnight and quickly made his way to the refreshments table.

Sighing in relief, he grabbed a glass of champagne and took a sip.

"Tough night?"

Almost dropping the drink in hand from shock, he glances beside him. He was pretty sure his mouth was wide open by now.

_Holy mother of all gods, hello gorgeous!_

Standing beside him was another guy. He looked around the same age as him, but with deep azure eyes that seemed to be piercing right through him.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable now, he remembers his poker face and closes his jaw.

"Sorry if I startled you before. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kudo Shinichi, prince of the Teitan district" the guy  _–no…Shinichi-_  continues.

"No no its fine, I was a bit tense from all that dancing earlier" Kaito shrugs, "By the way, I'm Kuroba Kaito, prince of the Ekoda district".

He produces a red rose and hands it to Shinichi, "A lovely red rose, for an equally lovely young maiden".

A dark flush runs up Shinichi's face and Kaito refrains from squealing.  _Okay, so not only was this prince hot as hell, but he was also absolutely adorable._

Kaito smirks, his companion's blush darkened as he brings Shinichi's hand up to his lips and gives it a chaste kiss.

Perhaps, this night was not going to be one of those typical boring nights after all.

"I hope we can get well acquainted tonight" he smirks, " _ **Princess**_ ".


End file.
